The introduction of new lighting technologies such as solid state lighting has revolutionized the provisioning of lighting solutions, for instance by a shift from functional lighting to decorative lighting systems designed to create aesthetic lighting effects, e.g. complex lighting atmospheres created by multiple light sources to create a particular ambiance in a space such as a room, theatre, office and so on, as the light sources of the lighting system are typically configurable, e.g. programmable, to create light of varying colour, colour temperature intensity and/or periodicity, e.g. constant lighting, pulsed lighting, flashing lighting and so on. Such lighting systems therefore allow a user to create user-defined ambiances or by configuring individual light sources or combinations of light sources in the lighting system to create a desired lighting atmosphere.
Such lighting systems may give the user greater control over the lighting conditions considered optimal or suitable for a particular user activity performed by the user, e.g. reading, computing, watching television, dining and so on. However, the user may not always be committed to ensuring that the user activity and the lighting conditions are appropriately matched, or may even be unaware of the fact that the lighting conditions are unsuitable, e.g. non-optimal, for the task at hand. Consequently, there exists a need to support the user in ensuring that a particular user activity is performed under suitable lighting conditions.